An encounter with wolf or fate?
by Sir Nearly Human
Summary: As Laurence walks back from a job interview to his apartment. A figure lies up ahead illuminated only by the yellow street lights on the icy sidewalk leading to his apartment. Little does he know the impact this figure will have on the outcome of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Laurence walked back to his apartment through the snow drifts in a sour mood. Things did not go at all well at his job interview. It would take a miracle to get the job now. The street lights bathed the dark frozen sidewalk in yellow light. He saw the familiar glow of his apartment building just up ahead. Laurence trudged on, he was just about to graduate collage and needed a job to support himself. He had tried a local business agency since that was what his major was in, but the interview hadn't gone as he planned it on account of his former friend being there. His mood darkened at the thought of him, the same friend that stole the love of his life right from under his nose and then bragged to him about it. Laurence stopped suddenly all dark thoughts gone as he saw someone collapse under a street light. The apartment buildings were surrounded by woods and he was walking on the only path to his end of the building. It was nine at night and no one was outside at this time in the winter. She lay there unmoving and he paused unable to move for a second then reacted instantly.

"Hey are you alright?" was his first question, as he ran up to the fallen girl. Then he stopped realizing she had a tail. It was dark brown with a splash of white at the end, but he discontinued it and ripped off his coat to wrap her up in it. Since she was also naked. Her long hair was plastered to her skin and stuck to his coat. Something red encrusted her head to toe, but he didn't think about it. Instead ran straight to his apartment, he opened the doors and ran to the fifth and last floor overlooking the forest on the other side. He burst into his room unintentionally slamming the door behind him. The girl was freezing cold, Laurence hoped she didn't have frostbite. All thought of the day were not gone from his mind he searched his memory for what to do in case of frostbite. The girl didn't seem to have any but she was wrapped in his coat, he had laid her on the couch in his living room. She was also unconscious, then he remembered, warm water was best. Not hot water he didn't want to accidently burn her. He ran the bathroom tub and carried the unconscious girl in. The water was more cold than warm which was good because then he could gradually warm her. He laid her in the tub so that her head was leaning against the back above the water line. Then taking his coat off began to warm up the water. The red was blood, it colored the water crimson and he simply drained it not thinking twice about the strange circumstances in which he found her. She didn't look like she had any frost bite as he quickly scanned her for injury to determine where the blood came from, there was none, but for the sake of modesty he tried to look as little as possible. So he might have missed something. He refilled the water and after about half an hour in the hot water he felt her forehead.

Then he noticed her ears twitched. She had wolf ears as well as a tail! But for some reason he didn't seem even surprised by this fact. He drained the water and marveled that she was still asleep. How am I going to dry her? He thought. He solved this problem with tacking multiple towels and layered them so that there was a tick barrier between his hand and her body. What would she do if she wakes up right now? He thought roughly dried her. Thankfully she stayed asleep, then he picked her up again and brought her to his bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her in under the blankets.

Afterwards he turned off the lights and went to take a shower himself. Then drying off his coat was his next priority. As he was hanging it he noticed a small dot move across his arm, it was flea infested.

"Damn it!" he shouted slapping his arm. Then taking all of his clothes and throwing into a laundry bag. After a second shower he simply sat down in his small kitchen to rethink the day. It had gone all horribly wrong, and with this strange girl the future didn't seem very promising, or profitable. He though back to his parents when they scolded him for moving.

"What are you going to do with your life? Just settle down and live your life peacefully." His father had told him but he didn't listen and left home at eighteen to travel across the country to settle in the city of Anchorage, Alaska. He simply liked it, and now at twenty-one he almost graduated collage in business and since he was what he thought to be independent he didn't fully rely on the checks from his parents that came in less and less frequently. He had a part time job at a local pub to pay the bills and today was his chance at a good paying job and he ruined it. Things weren't looking up for Laurence, then he thought of a way around his misfortune. Then he remembered the girl, I wonder where her family is? He thought, and now I have to buy some clothes for her, he thought of the money saved up for a car, but since public transportation was good here he didn't really need one. The night wore on as he thought through the expenses the girl had just brought in. If she stayed, but that tail, and ears? He suddenly wondered if he imagined it. Maybe all of it was just one bad dream and he would wake up a perfectly happy man.

The next morning he woke up on the floor of his living room, how did I get here? He thought trying to sit up, but when he found he couldn't he looked up to the face of a very much awake and real wolf girl sitting on his chest. She had the blanket still around which was good because she was somewhat covered.

"W, wh, what are you doing?" he stammered

"Who are you? And what do you want?" She asked completely ignoring his first question.

"I am Laurence and I want you to get off of me." He said slightly irritated. Then sitting up he gently pushed her off of him, her tail wagged furiously. "And who might you be? I don't remember knowing any strange girls with ears and a tail."

"I am Holo and Holo is all that I am." She said bluntly, "and you sir are a very good judge of character. Saving me form the cold though you didn't have to us wolves are made for it." She said, completely confusing Laurence.

"Alright, Holo could you tell me where're you're from. Maybe who you family is?" he said standing up. Light was shining through the window in his living room, right across the window was the balcony where a few birds perched. It was snowing lightly again, and his curtains were open! He glanced at Holo, naked apart from the blanket sitting on the floor wagging her tail in irritation. The building was shaped in a U and on the other side someone looking out of a window might see her! He nearly ran to the window and shut the curtains. Holo looked confused, but then said.

"I am from Pasloe a small village located in what I believe is… um, I don't know somewhere. But this is so much different could you tell me where this is?" Laurence stared at this wolf girl who now stood before him. Pasloe? He had never heard of it.

"We are in Anchorage a city in Alaska. Do you think you village is anywhere near?" he asked. Maybe she's part of some local tribe or something, he thought trying to think of a logical explanation. She scrunched up her face.

"No I don't think so I've never heard of this Anchorage. Anyways do you have any food, I'm starving." She said walking to his kitchen, then inspecting the sink, "what is this peculiar furniture? Does it hold something? Perhaps drink? Yes drink, I could use some alcohol." Laurence still hadn't gotten over the shock of her simply being there then finally realizing the one thing he had to know asked the question.

"Holo, what is the year?" She looked at him as if he was some side show attraction.

"What do you mean? It's 1493 I believe, why?" She said curious as to why he would ask such a ridiculous question. Laurence could not speak, 1493? This girl was from 1493? How is that possible? He thought desperately trying to find a logical solution. Then finding there was none he simply accepted it. "Laurence." She called his name and brought him back to the present, "Where is the food?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah, food. Here you… sit at the table I'll cook something up in a second." He stammered. She sat in one of the two chairs at the small table in his kitchen. He thought of what he had in the fridge and found he had nothing. That's right I've been eating out lately on account of not having time to cook because of school. Then In a cupboard he found ramen noodles. So he boiled up some water and began preparing ramen noodles to the medieval girl sitting at his table, still naked! I have to do something about that, he thought pouring the hot water into two bowls of ramen noodles. He walked out of the kitchen into his bedroom, everything was exactly in order apart from the missing blanket that now clothed the wolf girl. He searched through his closet and found an old T-shirt small enough to fit her decently and a pair of jeans that should fit her he cut a hole in the back of the jeans for her tail. As for lingerie he guessed he would have to buy it, but will she know how to buy it or where? He racked his brain to think of someone who could help him but thought of no one. When he returned to the kitchen Holo had already eaten both bowls of noodles and now lay on the couch leisurely. Pressing random buttons on the remote for his TV which was turned off. She saw him walk in and smiled.

"Laurence that was delicious, do all of the foods taste that good?" then noticing the clothes he was holding, "finally, clothes how long did you think to keep me naked?" She said sitting up.

"Here, put these on, and now could you tell me exactly your story on how you got here?" he said giving her the clothes and politely turning around. He heard the clothes rustle as she put them on and then a sigh of approval.

"These clothes will do for now. Now, you want my story?" she asked as he turned around and sat on the couch beside her.

"Yes, I want to know how you had gotten here and what you want. Then maybe I can send you back." He said looking at her then couldn't help but notice her tail and ears twitch.

"I cannot remember how I came to be here, but I do know is that all I want is to go home." she said looking away at the window.

"To Pasloe?"

"No! Never back there, I was treated badly and left going to my real home in Yoitsu which is to the north." This left Laurence completely lost. Yoitsu? Real home in the north? He quickly grabbed his laptop and searched for both of the places. Nothing came up except old legends from the medieval era. And all of those were vague. She stared at him with interest as he scanned the web for any information on a Holo wolf girl, but only found a Horo who was also a wolf girl who one day ran off from an unnamed village and was never seen again. There wasn't much of a description but then again how many wolf girls could there be?

"Hey Holo I have to go to work in a few hours do you think you could stay here by the time I get back?" he asked glancing at a clock on the wall. It was only four in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. Since in the winter the pub was open longer it opened at six and it was busier because no one had anything else to do when the sun set.

"But I want to come too. You wouldn't just want to leave me here, what am I supposed to do?" she wined like a child. Laurence thought about bringer her but then looked at her. He had cut a hole in the jeans for her tail since it was an extension of her spine; she was wearing a T-shirt that was still too big for her.

"I'm sorry but until I find clothes for you, and a way to hide that tail then I'll take you around the town." She let out an exasperated sigh, then curled up on the couch as if taking a nap.

He still had homework to finish a decided to do it since he had nothing else. In the meantime he thought of anyone who he could entrust his secret, and someone to go with Holo for new clothes. Still no one came to mind and he left for work.

"I'll be back at ten," he said to Holo who was still on the couch. Then he left, going to the pub for another long shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurence took the bus to work as he usually did and arrived on time. But by the time he had gotten there he was freezing cold on account of leaving his coat at home because of the fleas that now infested it. I have to wash that thing anyways, he thought as he checked in with the pub owner's wife. Then she opened the pub, Laurence as usual was the bartender and served up drinks. The early arrivals were just the usual and he served up the same old drinks as he did every night. But tonight he had Holo on his mind, will she be alright? What if she left the apartment and someone sees her? He thought worriedly looking around the familiar bar. There was his main counter and tables farther away from it. Food was served on occasion but people mainly came here for the alcohol. The pub as always was dimly lit and the rafters were barely visible above them, but tonight it seemed darker. He was about to serve a beer to a local drunk who came every night and then spilled it suddenly. As he cleaned it up, and took the complaints of the almost sober man in front of him he wondered how he could have done this, did his hand slip? No his hand never slipped. The owner's wife noticed it as well and called him behind the wall that was right behind the counter, she then made a newer worker take over. The owner's wife was known as the Mistress and everyone knew she was a kindly middle aged Italian woman who didn't discriminate any of her workers and was paid decently. And she knew what the problem was before he even spilled the drink.

"Who is she?" She asked in a normal tone pinning him between two crates of wine. Workers walked past them not paying any attention since it was a common sight for the Mistress to yell at an employee every now and then.

"What are you talking about my hand merely slipped." He said defensively. But she didn't buy it for a second.

"You've been working here for two years now, and your hand never slips, now tell me who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said knowing he was about to lose, the Mistress took a deep breath. That's when he knew the argument was over.

"I saw it in your eyes as soon as you walked in, you were worried and not about the regular things like school or bills. This time you were really worried, besides who forgets their coat?" She said. He had lost. Laurence thought he might as well just tell her because if he didn't he might not be a bartender in the pub for much longer and it was his main source of income so he couldn't lose it. He sighed.

"Alright, yes there is a girl, but it's not what you think." He said and the Mistress smiled.

"Alright what is it I am supposed to think?"

"I can't really tell you, I found her and gave her a place to sleep for one night, but this morning… Mrs. Lamazo could you help me?" He said finally remembering the one person who he could trust and who would most likely help him. She must have seen something in his eyes, because she went with it. Only in the wrong direction.

"Laurence what did you do? Did you get the poor girl pregnant?"

"Or course not!" he exclaimed appalled that she would even think of someone so preposterous. "It's just that when I found she was… well she was naked and in the snow, I took her into my apartment and gave her a bath. But she doesn't know where she is and I don't think she has any family around here. To put it simply we met under strange circumstances." Laurence said taking the risk of someone overhearing.

"What makes you say that?" The mistress asked. Suddenly there was commotion outside, like someone just threw a large party right in the pub. Their conversation stopped immediately and they walked two steps to look out of the doorway which lead to the back of the counter. Laurence nearly had a heart attack. Immediately he ran out of the back of the pub in front through the counter's small half door and strait up to Holo who had just downed a shot of whiskey, and judging from the empty glasses it was not her first one. She noticed him, and gave him a great wide grin. She wore his coat, which was a good thing since it was a long black trench and hid her tail. She also had on a hat, which he remembered he had stuffed in the coat pocket sometime yesterday. He grabbed her by her wrist and literally dragged her behind the counter and into the back of the pub. The mistress stared at him dumbfounded.

"Aw, you're no fun, Laurence that is good alcohol, let me stay please?" she said looking up at him fluttering her eyelids. He sat her down on a wine crate in the back and looked over at the Mistress.

"I'm sorry ma'am, please excuse her but she doesn't really know how to..." Before he could finish the Mistress cut him off.

"Is this the girl?" she asked eyeing Holo who sat on the wine crate looking up at them. "What is you name girl?" she asked.

"Holo." Holo answered politely and put her arm around Laurence's elbow, "and who might you be?"

"I am the mistress of this pub and you're too young to drink."

"Nonsense who doesn't drink," she hiccupped, "but then again this city is quite strange with strange beasts roaring through the streets at extreme speeds." The mistress seemed perplexed by this, and Laurence whispered in her ear.

"Could you please come to my apartment tomorrow morning when you could. I'll tell you everything, and I have a favor to ask of you?"

"Alright this I know is worth hearing. But I cannot make it myself so I'll send my daughter, don't worry she can keep a secret and I'll give you some money to buy Holo some new clothes."

"No please I couldn't."

"Laurence, a girl costs money and you've pulled enough long nights, you've earned it. Now what is that favor?"

"I was going to ask if you could take Holo shopping, I would go myself but…"

"Say no more, lingerie shopping is not for men anyways. Now take her home, and take the ridiculous hat off. You know it's rude to wear a hat in a public place." She said reached out to take the hat off.

"Wait no!" Laurence cried out but it was too late, the hat came off and Holo's ears came up. The Mistress stammered something staring at Holo's ears, then she said.

"By all that is holy, Laurence is this your strange circumstance?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is and could you please not tell anyone?" He put the hat back on and gave a pleading look at the Mistress. She winked at him.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me now get your girlfriend home before one of the drunks outside makes a pass at her!" Laurence smiled relieved and lead Holo out of the pub, on the way out he glanced at the Mistress who watched them leave. As soon as they were at a bus stop he turned to her.

"Holo how did you find me? And why did you leave the apartment? I told you not to!" He said chastising her. She looked away, and then said.

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't… want to be alone, not again." He looked at her and felt his anger subsiding. All she wanted was company. The bus arrived a moment later and Holo took a step back, "don't tell me we're going into that beast?"

"Of course how else did you get here?" he asked taking her by the arm and leading her forcefully onto the bus. Then when they sat down closer to the back.

"I followed your scent, how else this city is the most confusing place." Laurence sighed and simply accepted the fact he would have to teach this wolf girl how to survive in the city. They ate ramen noodles again that night, and even though Holo didn't complain Laurence silently vowed to go grocery shopping tomorrow when Holo is shopping for clothes. Holo yawned loudly then said.

"Good night Laurence I'm going to sleep."

"What you're not going to take a shower?"

"Shower?" Laurence sighed heavily, he forgot that she was apparently from medieval times and probably had never taken a bath in her life.

"Alright let me put it to you this way," he said standing up. "Right now the year is 2012, and we live in the modern time, that means we bathe regularly, or take a shower as I do, regularly." He led her to the bathroom, "this is the bathroom," he said then awkwardly explained how everything worked and how to use the shower and most importantly what the toilet was.

"Do you really need water from so many places all in one room? It seems like a waste to me." Holo said undressing in front of him. Laurence quickly closed the door.

"It probably is a waste of water but just go with it okay?" he said through the door, "but don't stay in there too long or you'll..." Then he heard the shower start and the groan of appreciation from Holo.

"Laurence this is amazing!"

"Hey Holo are you listening to me?" She answered in something other than English so he just walked away to the kitchen to work on his collage class homework. His classes where Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and he had work all in between. After about an hour he finished and Holo had gotten out of the shower shortly after. As she opened the door steam erupted form the bathroom. She staggered out with a towel wrapped around her body, as least she figured one thing out by herself he thought looking at the wolf girl staggering toward him.

"Laurence I feel dizzy, did you put something in the water?" he stood up to intercept her as she fell, "you're a naughty boy you know that right? But you're only a human and I am Holo the wise wolf. So don't like all of those other men I am a wolf you know. I did warn them, 'Touch me and I will tear your thing off!' And can you believe, not one of them did." She laughed at her joke which Laurence didn't really understand and thought it had something to do with the whiskey she had drunk earlier.

"It's probably because of the steam." He said catching her as she half fell half leaned onto him. Her tail wagged sleepily. He then half walked, half carried her to his bedroom and laid her down again this time she got under the covers herself. Laurence turned off the lights and began to walk out.

"Laurence, could you… stay here?" Came her soft plea. He stopped in his tracks, he turned to look at her, the wolf girl was sitting up in the bed looking at him.

"Alright, I'll stay just get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." He sat on the corner of the bed and Holo relaxed and fell asleep. Watching her fall asleep suddenly made him more tired than ever. So he stood up and turned off the rest of the lights in the apartment, then thought about if Holo would wake up without him there. So he pulled up a chair form his desk and fell asleep leaning over the bed.

Disclaimer: i don;t own anything!


End file.
